Why?
by KRadcliffe
Summary: Ron cometio un grave error y hermione esta muy herida necesitan tiempo para comprender por que
1. Chapter 1

**Por que.**

Una mañana nublada con un poco de lluvia, se reflejaba en los bellos ojos almendrados de una mujer de aproximadamente 24 años cuyo nombre es Hermione Granger, ella se encontraba en su sala sentada en el sillón viendo asía la ventana pensativa pues ahora vivía sola en su mundo tan triste y transparente que era casi imposible pensar en lo que había pasado antes.

(Tocan a la puerta)

-Hermione soy Harry ábreme

-No Harry ahora no necesito estar sola

-vamos no te castigues tu sola no fue tu culpa Ron es un tonto

-No Harry si lo fue y ahora tengo mi castigo

- vamos ábreme

(La castaña se resigna pues sabe que su amigo es un terco y no la va a dejar en paz)

-Mira Harry no necesito de tu lastima estoy bien Ron es un tonto lo se pero yo lo soy mas por caer en s u engaño el me dijo que me amaba (Al pronunciar esto se desmorono en su amigo el cual le dio un cálido abrazo)

- Mira yo crecí sin familia y siempre e llevado y llevare el hueco de ellos en mi corazón no hagas una estupidez ve y aclara las cosas ambos son demasiado orgullosos para aceptar su error aparte en diciembre es mi boda y tu eres mi madrina y Ron es el de Giny a si que necesitamos que se arreglen

- No te preocupes yo puedo fingir muy bien eso no es problema

- pero cuéntame que fue exactamente lo que paso Ron me dio su versión pero aun no e escuchado lo mismo de tus labios vamos cuéntame confía en mi.

(La castaña suspira y se prepara para revelar lo que la esta haciendo estallar por dentro)

Fue una estupidez el llego a la casa con la cena pero estaba muy raro yo lo sentía distante pero me controle antes de preguntarle porque yo pensaba que eso era por el trabajo luego sentados en el comedor me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme y que ya no podía con el peso que esto cargaba en su alma que necesitaba confesárselo a si que empezó a relatar como mientras ella se encontraba en un Congreso de medimagia el le había sido infiel y que no tenia el valor como para soportarlo en ese momento Hermione se lleno de lagrimas y arrojo la comida al suelo en un estado de histeria y dolor tenia el corazón roto y ron solamente se levanto llorando y se fue.

-Hermione se que ron no se merece que lo perdones pero el te ama lo se el me lo a dicho desde que estábamos en howgarts lo conozco se que esta sufriendo el no tenerte

- Harry pero a mi también me duele pero no soy su tapete para que me pisotee cuando el quiera

-Confió en que las cosas se arreglarán Hermione yo lo se

(Harry se va dejando a la castaña aun mas confundida)

Es mi primer fic ojala les guste pongan reviews para actualizar mas rápido.


	2. Lo que faltaba

**Por que.**

Una mañana nublada con un poco de lluvia, se reflejaba en los bellos ojos almendrados de una mujer de aproximadamente 24 años cuyo nombre es Hermione Granger, ella se encontraba en su sala sentada en el sillón viendo asía la ventana pensativa pues ahora vivía sola en su mundo tan triste y transparente que era casi imposible pensar en lo que había pasado antes.

(Tocan a la puerta)

-Hermione soy Harry ábreme

-No Harry ahora no necesito estar sola

-vamos no te castigues tu sola no fue tu culpa Ron es un tonto

-No Harry si lo fue y ahora tengo mi castigo

- vamos ábreme

(La castaña se resigna pues sabe que su amigo es un terco y no la va a dejar en paz)

-Mira Harry no necesito de tu lastima estoy bien Ron es un tonto lo se pero yo lo soy mas por caer en s u engaño el me dijo que me amaba (Al pronunciar esto se desmorono en su amigo el cual le dio un cálido abrazo)

- Mira yo crecí sin familia y siempre e llevado y llevare el hueco de ellos en mi corazón no hagas una estupidez ve y aclara las cosas ambos son demasiado orgullosos para aceptar su error aparte en diciembre es mi boda y tu eres mi madrina y Ron es el de Giny a si que necesitamos que se arreglen

- No te preocupes yo puedo fingir muy bien eso no es problema

- pero cuéntame que fue exactamente lo que paso Ron me dio su versión pero aun no e escuchado lo mismo de tus labios vamos cuéntame confía en mi.

(La castaña suspira y se prepara para revelar lo que la esta haciendo estallar por dentro)

Fue una estupidez el llego a la casa con la cena pero estaba muy raro yo lo sentía distante pero me controle antes de preguntarle porque yo pensaba que eso era por el trabajo luego sentados en el comedor me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme y que ya no podía con el peso que esto cargaba en su alma que necesitaba confesárselo a si que empezó a relatar como mientras ella se encontraba en un Congreso de medimagia el le había sido infiel y que no tenia el valor como para soportarlo en ese momento Hermione se lleno de lagrimas y arrojo la comida al suelo en un estado de histeria y dolor tenia el corazón roto y ron solamente se levanto llorando y se fue.

-Hermione se que ron no se merece que lo perdones pero el te ama lo se el me lo a dicho desde que estábamos en howgarts lo conozco se que esta sufriendo el no tenerte

- Harry pero a mi también me duele pero no soy su tapete para que me pisotee cuando el quiera

-Confió en que las cosas se arreglarán Hermione yo lo se

(Harry se va dejando a la castaña aun mas confundida)

Hermione se limpia las lagrimas, se prepara para dormir y antes de caer en el sueño profundo tiene un leve recuerdo de ella besándose con Ron, este le provoca sentir aun mas la herida, que era grande y profunda.

**Después de 2 Semanas **

Hermione como ya se le había hecho costumbre, lloraba cada vez que el recuerdo llegaba a su mente. Para despejarse se va a trabajar a la clínica.

-Andrew un medimago (Alto, Castaño, de Ojos Azules) en su año de internado, la vio y mantuvo la mirada, por lo que podía parecer una eternidad. Hermione se limito a solo sonreír y se pudo sentir como Andrew se sonrojaba, si, seguro había química.

Mientras Hermione se encontraba leyendo el expediente de un paciente con síntomas de Meningitis por inducción de hechizos mal hechos, alguien toca a su puerta

-Hermione?

-Pasa Andrew, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo, que, me preguntaba, si tu, tu querías, ir a cenar conmigo?

-Yo, yo em no, no lo se

-Vamos, algo casual sin compromiso, tómalo como algo de trabajo

(Hermione se queda pensando hasta que después de varios minutos responde)

-Pues esta, bien

.Yo vengo para acá, para poder irnos juntos

-Si si esta bien

(Andrew sale de la oficina)

Después de haber checado una fila enorme de expedientes médicos, Hermione queda divagando por su mente preguntándose por que, por que amaba tanto a Ron porque sentía que Andrew la podría ayudar a olvidar a Ron, se sentía culpable por tener eso en mente pero es que, ya estaba harta de llorar desconsoladamente y no poder cicatrizar esa herida.

(Llega Andrew con colonia y bien peinado) realmente es lindo pensó Hermione.

-Bueno, creo yo soy la que desentona jajá

-No, para mí estas hermosa

(Hermione se sonroja)

-Y a donde quieres ir?

-a donde tu quieras, por mi esta bien

- que tal el Rock's

(Hermione solía ir hay con Ron)

-si, claro

Ambos caminan asía el restaurante sin decir nada, mas que algunas miradas cruzadas

Llegan al restaurante y se sientan cada uno ordena Hermione como de costumbre su ensalada Cesar con pollo y Andrew una pechuga de pollo asada, acabando de comer Andrew mantiene un largo contacto visual

-Hermione, yo se que esto no se escucha todos los días, pero es que de verdad tengo que decírtelo

(Hermione se pone algo nerviosa)

-Dímelo no pasa nada

-Es que, es que (soy muy torpe para estas cosas)

- No eres, torpe

-es que, es que tu, tu, me gustas

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio.

-Me darías una oportunidad

-No lo se, realmente, no lo se

.Yo, Yo te juro que si no funciona no te volveré a molestar, pero me gustas mucho, y desde hace demasiado, pero no había tenido el valor de decírtelo, por que tu estabas con ese pelirrojo, (Hermione se pone algo tensa) y ahora que estas libre me gustaría intentarlo, vamos dale una oportunidad a mi corazón.

-Vamos ¿saldrías conmigo?

-esta bien pero, no prometo nada

- Y yo no exijo nada

Hermione, ya en su casa, le da vueltas y vueltas, a su situación con Andrew después se decide a intentarlo al fin y al cabo, no tiene nada que perder

**Después de 1 mes**

Hermione ya era novia de Andrew, le dolía el recordar a Ron pero Andrew la mantenía feliz

-Hola hermosa

-jajá hola guapo

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-claro

(Andrew besa a Hermione, un beso tierno)

Al día siguiente era Sábado a si que Hermione prefiere quedarse en la cama asta tarde

(Suena el teléfono)

-Bueno?

-Hola Hermione como estas, hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos

- Harry que felicidad escuchar tu voz, si ase ya mas de un mes que no hablamos

-Giny va a hacer una cena en la Madriguera, para festejar nuestro compromiso, ya solo faltan 3 meses me muero de emoción ¿vas a venir?

-No lo se yo, tengo planes

-¿Qué planes?

-Es que ahora tengo novio, y hoy iba a salir con el

-No importa, no pensé que fueras a conseguir novio pero pues para mi esta bien si tu estas feliz, porque no le dices que valla, sirve que lo conozco.

-No lo se, es una situación, un poco incomoda, ¿no crees?

-vamos es Giny Weasly tu mejor amiga

-Ok pero solamente un par de horas

-Bueno, entonces te dejo, llega a la madriguera como alas 9, avísale a tu novio

(Hermione cuelga el teléfono)

-Ron levántate, grita la Sra. Weasley

-Ya voy, Ya voy

Ron, al igual que Hermione había pasado muchos días desvelándose por Hermione, y llorando por su estupidez ,incluso había pensado en suicidarse, pero no tubo el valor de hacerlo, Soy un estúpido, un idiota, deje ir al amor mas grande de toda mi vida, por una simple fantasía) lloraba y lloraba largas y dolorosas horas.

-Vamos hijo tienes que comer algo creo que Hermione va venir hoy según me dijo Harry, y a tu padre, le preocupa verte así.

-¿Hermione viene? Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa pues ya había planeado lo que haría cuando lo viera de nuevo

Voy a arreglarme, lo mejor que pueda con la colonia, que a ella le gusta, me voy a disculpar, le voy a decir que la amo, con todas mis fuerzas, y que nunca la dejare de amar, la voy a besar, y se que regresara a mi, las horas de llanto valdrán la pena, lo se, lo se, solamente tengo que esperar, se decía a si mismo mientras mágicamente el apetito regresaba y comía como si lo persiguieran.

El día pasó rápido

Ron estaba como nunca, incluso había salido a comprar una corbata azul marino, que resaltaba sus ojos. Hoy es el día se decía a si mismo

Hoy la recuperare

Hermione estaba algo nerviosa no sabia que hacer muy en el fondo sabia que amaba a Ron, pero Andrew era maravilloso, y ella pensaba que Ron la había olvidado.

Se miraba al espejo, mientras se acomodaba los aretes, y los collares que la hacían verse hermosa

Harry estaba que temblaba, de los nervios, sudaba, casi se muere de la presión, hoy iba a pedir la mano de Giny a su padre, aunque ya sabían de su compromiso hoy era la pedida de mano, estaba empapado en sudor, y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos de cómo pedirla mano de su amada de toda la vida.

Giny se arreglaba muy bonita para su Harry, llevaba puesto el obsequio de san Valentín que Harry le había hecho: Un collar con un dije de una rosa que decía H & G ella estaba igual de nerviosa por sus padres.

Y al fin llego la hora los 4 mejores amigos de toda la vida pasarían para algunos la mejor noche de su vida y para otros una de las mas tristes, y desoladas.

Hermione le explicaba a Andrew como llegar a la madriguera, Ron se preparaba para Hermione Harry repetía una y otra vez, lo que le diría al Sr. Weasley, Giny se daba los últimos toques

(Tocan a la puerta)

-Harry que guapo vienes, pasa, pasa

- Gracias Sr. Weasley esperare en la sala

-¿Hermione va a venir?

-Si, creo que si

-Y ¿como ha estado Ron?

(La señora Weasley hace un gesto de tristeza)

-Pues tu sabes no es que lo defienda, pero desde lo que paso, no había dejado de llorar, y de decir la persona mas estúpida del mundo, pero cuando se entero de que Hermione vendría, a estado arreglándose y de mas toda la tarde, fue a comprar un par de cervezas de mantequilla no tarda en llegar.

(Tocan a la puerta de nuevo)

-Hermione!

-No sabes que felicidad me da verte

(La Sra. Weasley le da un abrazo muy grande a Hermione, Hermione ya lo consideraba como de su familia)

-¿Y quien es el caballero?

-El es Andrew

-Soy su novio

(La Sra. Weasley hace una cara de desconcertó, pero aun a si continua como si nada)

-Pasen, pasen Harry esta en la sala

-Hermione estas hermosa

-Gracias Harry

-Me llamo Andrew Scoters, Medimago en internado, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío, Harry Potter, Auror

(Ambos se dan la mano)

Todos se sientan en la sala, Hermione y Andrew en un sillón doble Harry en el de tres personas y quedan uno individual y uno doble,

Hermione recorre con la mirada lo que llego a ser su segundo hogar durante un tiempo

Andrew se levanta para ir al baño al mismo tiempo entra Ron a la sala, entra con una gran sonrisa a la sala pero Hermione no muestra expresión alguna aunque esta apunto de lanzarse a sus brazos sin siquiera decir nada, pues estaba muy apuesto vestía un traje azul marino una camisa blanca y la corbata que había comprado haciendo juego con unos zapatos.

-Hermione eres lo más hermoso que he visto

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien

(Andrew sale del baño)

-y ¿Tu quien eres?

-Soy Andrew, el novio de Hermione y tu debes ser Ron.

(al escuchar esto Ron empieza a sentir furia y una gran herida recién hecha)

Ron avienta las cervezas de mantequilla al piso y sube a su cuarto tapándose la cara llena de lagrimas

-Hermione, yo lo siento, mucho

-Andrew, cállate, subiré a ver como esta Ron esto es mi culpa,

(Hermione sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la alcoba de ron)

Hermione encuentra a Ron sentado en la esquina de la cama, llorando con todas sus fuerzas,

-Ron

-Vete, lárgate, te odio

-Ron, ron escúchame, por favor

-No quiero, vete con tu estúpido, novio

-Escúchame

- y que vas a decirme lo maravilloso y mejor que es Andrew, porque, veo que no te costo trabajo olvidarme y entregártele a el.

-Ron ya basta! Yo no te he olvidado trato de hacerlo por que tu me lastimaste como nadie lo ha hecho

-Yo soy n estúpido lo se, pero quieres la verdad pues te voy a decir la verdad te fui infiel solamente con un beso y yo no la bese Lavender me beso

-A a si que me traicionaste con Lavender la persona que mas detesto en este mundo

-Si pero fue un error no quería lastimarte, por eso te lo dije, ella me indujo a besarla, no paso a mayores, pero me di cuenta que solamente estas tu para mi, y nadie mas, no amare a nadie como a ti (Ron se acerca a Hermione cada vez mas)

-Pero, pero

(Ron la besa sin decir nada Hermione al principio de niega pero después cae de nuevo en ron y se deja llevar)

Andrew entra y los ve besándose los separa y después empieza a golpear a Ron

-Eres un miserable como te atreves

-De la misma manera que tu te aprovechaste de que ella estaba dolida

-Basta dejen de pegarse!

-Harry sube Harry ayúdame!

(Harry sube las escaleras lo más rápido posible, mientras Hermione comienza a llorar y el rímel a corrérsele)

Harry y el Sr. Weasley los separan ambos sangrando y algo amoratados se ven con miradas de odio Hermione sale de la habitación llorando y Giny por fin sale pero no saluda a nadie toma a su amiga del brazo y la lleva a su habitación con ella

-Lo siento Giny arruine todo

-No no es tu culpa

- si lo es, y ahora no se que hacer

-Cuéntame lo que pasa, ni siquiera se quien es el

-El es o era mi novio, después de lo que paso con Ron me sentía sola, y el me dijo que me amaba yo aun amo a Ron pero Andrew me hace feliz, y yo quería olvidar a Ron pero cuando Ron vio a Andrew subió llorando, y me preocupe subí, y Ron me confeso que aun me amaba, y que lo que había, pasado no pudo cambiar nada, y después me beso ,y lo peor es que me deje , pero ahora no se que hacer amo a Ron pero y Andrew .

-Descuida si realmente el tal Andrew te ama, dejara que seas feliz con Ron pero necesitas decírselo porque no te cambias y te lavas la cara

- cambiarme ¿porque?

-Porque estas llena de sangre de Ron y de Andrew

Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que toda su ropa esta llena de sangre a si que acepto lo que Giny le decía y tomo prestada un poco de ropa de su amiga y se limpio lo que quedaba. Después Ron se quedo encerrado en su cuarto Giny y Hermione bajaron de nuevo

-Hola Harry estas guapísimo

-tu también, siempre lo estas

-Hermione, Andrew se fue algo enojado a si que creo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí o si prefieres te puedo lleva a tu casa pero esta muy lejos.

-no, descuida me iré yo sola.

-Hermione Granger acaso estas loca mientras yo este tu no te vas a ir sola si algo te pasa que haríamos sin ti

Hermione sonríe por primera ves en toda la noche, Harry y Giny posponen lo de su compromiso, ya que ni Hermione ni Ron, están en buen estado como para estar juntos, a si que solamente tienen una cena un poco incomoda, en la que Hermione esta distante moviendo sus verduras cosidas de un lado al otro, muy dentro de su mundo, haciendo caso omiso a lo demás. Todos suben a dormir Harry con Ron al cual encuentra totalmente dormido, y Giny y Hermione en la habitación de Giny.

-Vamos Hermione tienes que dormir, deja de llorar, mañana podrás arreglarlo, no hay nada malo que pase

Al día siguiente Ron se despierta muy a dolorido pero decide ir con Giny a pedir consejos, como muy acostumbradamente tenia, pero el no sabia que Hermione se había quedado, a si que entra al cuarto y se encuentra a las dos dormidas pero, le fascina ver a Hermione por alguna razón, le encanta verla dormir, a si que aunque esta, confundido, adolorido y adormilado se sienta en una silla a lado de la cama y se pone a observar,

Giny despierta y al ver a Ron reacciona diciéndole que se valla y que espere que Hermione se despierte.

-Ya voy, es que es tan hermosa.

-Si, pero ahora no esta en condición de verte, tiene que arreglar las cosas con Andrew antes de empezar contigo

(Suena el celular de Hermione)

Hermione se despierta un tanto asustada, y toma el teléfono muy adormilada

-Bueno, Andrew?

-Si, tenemos que hablar, voy a tu casa ahora mismo

-Pero es que estoy, en casa de Giny.

-Pues entonces voy para allá.

-Te espero en la puerta.

Hermione se incorpora de un solo paso, se medio peina, y se lava la cara, baja las escaleras y sale de la casa a esperar Andrew que esta estacionando su auto

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

-Es que yo realmente amo a Ron

-Entonces, ¿porque aceptaste salir conmigo?

-Por que creí que lo podía olvidar

-A entonces me usaste como tu juguete a ver si funcionaba

-No yo realmente te quiero pero creo que no como novio sino como amigo, eres muy lindo, y no te mereces esto, pero es que Ron es el único, y no lo puedo cambiar, lamento a verte, hecho pasar esto pero, amo a Ron y ya no puedo mas (Hermione empieza a llorar)

-Lo entiendo yo si te amo pero lo que mas quiero es que seas feliz, no importa si no es conmigo.

Andrew le da un beso en la frente a Hermione y se da la vuelta, sube al auto y se va. Hermione vuelve a entrar ahora se siente mucho mejor, pero aun no ha visto a Ron y no sabe, como, esta el.

-Hermione

Hermione se da la vuelta para mirar a la persona que más ama en este mundo,

-Hermione lamento a ver golpeado a tu novio quiero que seas feliz con el yo no te merezco,

-Ya no es mi novio, y con la única persona cola que puedo ser feliz es contigo.

Hermione besa a Ron como nunca ella lo ama y eso nunca va a cambiar y el la ama muy a pesar de sus estupideces, se aman, y son el uno para el otro.

**2 semanas después**

Están lo 4 mejores amigos los padres de Hermione y los Weasley reunidos en la Madriguera festejando el compromiso de Harry y por fin va a pedir la mano de Giny

(Harry se pone de rodillas toma la mano de Giny a l a cual comienzan a brotarle lagrimas de felicidad al igual que a su madre, dirige la mirada asía el Sr Weasley)

-Sr. Weasley para mi seria, el mas grande honor que pudiese existir, si me permitiera casar, con su bella hija, hacerla mi esposa y amarla por siempre, juro que primero tendría que morir, antes de dejar, que algo le pasara, prometo ser prudente, protegerla y amarla como nadie, ¿me daría la oportunidad de ser su hijo y el esposo de su hija?

-Seria un honor tenerte de hijo Harry

Harry besa a Giny y todos se sientan a la mesa para cenar lo más delicioso de la comida de Molly,

Al final Hermione y Ron salen al jardín a mirar las estrellas ron abraza a Hermione y Hermione se inclina asía el

-Hermione ya no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, tus ojos son mi razón de ser, tu boca lo que me descontrola, tu amor lo que me hace poder vivir, y tu toda tu, eres yo. Te amo no importa lo que pase,

¿Tu, tu, quisieras, quisieras, casarte conmigo?

Hermione lo besa,

-Eso te responde, pregunta Hermione con lágrimas de felicidad.

**Después de 1 semana**

-Pero ¿en que fecha Ron?

-Y si no casamos, con Harry y Giny, es decir una boda doble.

.Eso seria genial, pero ustedes que opinan

-Por supuesto solamente mandamos hacer mas invitaciones y agregamos unas cosas a ellas como sus nombres y el de tu padres Hermione por que los de ron, hasta ahora creo, que son los mismos que los míos,

-Jajá

-Entonces esta decidido no casamos el día 15 de Enero porque en Diciembre esta demasiado precipitado, y cambie la fecha.

**15 de ****Enero**

Giny y Hermione ambas hermosas alado de sus respectivo ahora esposos en una iglesia hermosa adornada con velas blancas, palomas y un piano blanco, como de padrino ya no podían ser Hermione y Ron ahora son, Neville Longbothom y Luna lovegood los cuales ya estaban casados

-Y Tu Hermione Granger aceptas a Ronald Weasley como tu esposo en……..

-Acepto

-Y tu Ronald Weasley aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa en….

-Acepto

-Harry James Potter aceptas a Giny Weasly como tu esposa en….

-Acepto

- Giny Weasley aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu esposo en….

-Acepto

-Los declaro marido y mujer pueden besar a la novia

La boda fue una de las mejores fue hermosa y nadie se esperaba que acabaran casándose al mismo tiempo, Harry y Giny se fuero a Paris de luna de miel y Hermione y Ron a México.

**Después de 4 años.**

Hermione y Ron Vivian en una casa de dos pisos y tenían una hija de nombre Emily Weasley Granger, tenia 3 meses, es pelirroja pero con los ojos de su madre, eso decía Ron, Hermione estaba embarazada al parecer de gemelos Ron trabajaba en el ministerio como Auror y acostumbraban ir los fines de semana a la Madriguera y al siguiente fin a casa de los Granger la madre de Hermione estaba encantada con su nieta al igual que todos y esperaban con ansias a sus gemelos.

Harry y Giny, Vivian En Londres en una casa muy bonita ellos tenían un hijo de nombre James Potter Weasley, de poco mas de 4 meses, castaño de ojos verdes. Giny también estaba embarazada pero de una niña Harry trabajaba de Auror con Ron, ellos también iban a la madriguera y al siguiente fin con los Granger se convirtieron en una gran familia feliz, Emily y James jugaban mucho juntos ambos esperando a sus hermanitos.

**Gracias por a ver leído mi primer fic.**


End file.
